Bacanal Incestuoso
by Allegra.Jane.Alec
Summary: Los Cullen tienen una vida sexual muy abierta e incestuosa. Cuando se mudan a Forks encuentran un miembro potencial para participar en las prácticas más placenteras de la familia. ¿Se unirá Bella? /M por sexo, lesbianismo, homosexualidad e incesto. AH OOC
1. Prefacio

_ Honestamente no me gustan las Notas del Autor pero consideré que una era estrictamente necesaria para esta historia. Primero debo aclarar que esta es una traducción de la historia que estoy escribiendo en Inglés Incestuous Debauch y por lo tanto los capítulos aparecerán primero en ese idioma. ¡Advertencia! Esta historia contiene lesbianismo, homosexualidad, incesto y algunas escenas de sexo un poco gráficas. Si alguno de estos temas te es ofensivo o no eres lo suficientemente maduro para manejarlos, por favor abstente de leer esto. Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que haya alguien allá afuera que disfrute de estas retorcidas obscenidades tanto como yo escribiéndolas. Reseñas (Reviews) son siempre bienvenidas y no duden en mencionar errores de ortografía, gramática, semántica, sintaxis y en fin. Entre más reseñas recibo... más rápido escribo.  
_

* * *

_Exención de Responsabilidad (Disclaimer): Todos los personajes, escenarios, etc. públicamente reconocibles son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales y el argumento son propiedad de sus autores. No se hace ningún dinero de este trabajo. No se pretende violar los derechos de autor (Copyright). _

* * *

**Bacanal Incestuoso**

_Por M. Vuckets (Allegra.Jane.Alec)_

_Prefacio_

Sabía que había una voz en mi interior que me gritaba. _¡Corre! ¡Vete de aquí!_ Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Había algo acerca de toda esta situación tan cautivante que me asustaba y, paradójicamente, me atraía aún más.

Todo el flujo de adrenalina causado por el tabú del incesto me llamaba como un canto de sirena. Lo quería a él, deseaba que me cogiera como lo había visto coger a las demás. Mis muslos y piernas estaban empapados de sólo pensar en su duro miembro cerca de mí. _¡Corre! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete de aquí ahora!_

Había logrado permanecer virgen hasta el día de hoy, pero sólo porque no había conocido a Edward Cullen y su familia, eso era seguro. Después de haber sido presentada al estilo de vida de su familia, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el húmedo y rosado coño de Alice, los grandes y duros senos de Rosalie, el redondeado y firme trasero de Esme y en las cuatro irresistibles, deliciosos y erectas pollas de Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle. _¡Corre! ¡Vete de aquí!_

Era ya muy tarde para mí. Gentilmente puse la bata sobre la cama y me dirigí hacia afuera, completamente desnuda, hacia la habitación de provenían las risas y gemidos. _¡Corre! ¡Vete de aquí!_ Muy tarde ya.


	2. Capítulo 1 Iniciación

_Empezamos con el primer capítulo. Siento mucho todo el asunto sobre el condón pero era su primera vez y debía aprender. Reseñas (Reviews) me ponen caliente, lo que significa que escribo más rápido. _

* * *

_Exención de Responsabilidad (Disclaimer): Todos los personajes, escenarios, etc. públicamente reconocibles son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales y el argumento son propiedad de sus autores. No se hace ningún dinero de este trabajo. No se pretende violar los derechos de autor (Copyright). _

* * *

**Bacanal Incestuoso**

_Por M. Vuckets (Allegra.Jane.Alec)_

_Capítulo 1 Iniciación_

Odiaba mudarme. Lo odié cuando Esme y Carlisle se casaron y lo odio ahora. No importaba qué tan grande prometiera Esme que sería mi habitación o cuán hermosa sería nuestra casa, simplemente lo detestaba.

Recuerdo la última vez que tuve que mudarme. Carlisle, mi papá, y Esme acababan de casarse. Todos teníamos que mudarnos a la casa de tres pisos que mi padre había comprado: Mi padre y mi hermano mellizo Jasper, junto con nuestra nueva madrastra Esme, sus tres hijos Emmett, Edward, Alice y yo.

Mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenía diez años y desde entonces mi padre no había salido realmente con nadie hasta que conoció a Esme. Ella se había divorciado de su esposo sólo unos pocos años antes y tenía la patria potestad de sus tres hijos que, convenientemente, eran contemporáneos con Jasper y conmigo. Emmett era sólo un año mayor que nosotros (Esme había dado a luz cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años), Edward era de la misma edad que Jasper y yo y la pequeña Alice era un año menor.

En esa época ella era tan inocente, sólo con catorce años. Se unió _formalmente_ a la familia casi un año después de la boda, cuando tenía quince y Esme aprobó su participación en las prácticas más placenteras de la familia. Sonreí al recordar cómo la pequeña e inocente Alice se convirtió en la mujer que es hoy. Todo había empezado con una conversación que habíamos tenido en ese entonces, cuando no éramos tan cercanas como ahora, aunque bien es cierto que hay un inexplicable lazo que se forma después de compartir cierta intimidad femenina. No teníamos eso en esa época.

_-Eh, ¿Rose? –Alice dijo tímidamente, asomando la parte superior de su cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación. _

_-¿Si? –contesté sin molestarme en alzar mi mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo. _

_-¿Has visto a mi mamá? –preguntó vacilante otra vez. _

_-_Creo_ que fue a comprar comestibles… –respondí distraídamente. _Seguro_, si por 'comestibles' uno entiende lencería sensual para el placer de mi padre. _

_-Oh, está bien… –ella dijo resignada. Su tono me hizo despegar mis ojos de la revista y mirarla a ella. Alice estaba siempre feliz, claramente algo no estaba bien. _

_-¿Necesitabas algo? –pregunté curiosa. _

_-Eh, no. Sólo quería hablar con ella… –se volteó para irse antes de que yo tomara su muñeca y la halara hacia el interior de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. _

_-Vamos, Alice. Cuando Esme no está en casa yo soy la siguiente autoridad femenina y me encantaría ayudarte – sonreí tratando de ser persuasiva ya que la actitud de Alice era muy intrigante. Ella había estado muy feliz cuando habíamos llegado de la escuela y como las dos éramos las únicas en casa a excepción de mi padre, sabía que si algo había pasado estaba relacionado con él. _

_-Bueno… –dijo sentándose en mi cama junto a mí, mirando hacia mi tendido blanco todo el tiempo mientras hablaba. –Estaba abajo viendo televisión y Carlisle vino a sentarse junto a mí. Todo estaba bien hasta que empezó a decirme cómo le encantaban mis piernas y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos… –susurró, la última parte casi inaudible. _

_-Oh, no te preocupes –dije calmadamente. –Eso es lo que él hace cuando quiere acostarse con una mujer. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me lo hizo a mí –sonreí al recordarlo. _

_-Él… Tú… _¿Qué?_ –dijo meneando su cabeza y luciendo perpleja. _

_Me reí entre dientes ante su reacción. –La primera vez que tuve relaciones con mi padre yo tenía catorce años. Acababa de terminar con mi primer novio y como él sabía que ya yo no era virgen, finalmente decidió hacerme saber que me deseaba. _

_Parecía que Alice fuera a desmayarse. – ¿Tú tuviste relaciones sexuales con Carlisle?_

_-Sí ­–respondí calmada. _

_Ella me miraba a los ojos tratando de descifrar alguna señal de humor en ellos, intentando descubrir una broma inexistente. Después de una pausa, tragó saliva. _

_-¿Mi madre sabe sobre esto?_

_-Sí –contesté sonriendo. –De hecho, nos ha visto haciéndolo –dije recordando la cara de Esme la noche que la conocí, la noche en la que mi padre la llevó a conocer a Jasper y a mí. –Pasó un rato muy placentero… -reí disfrutando del sonido musical que salía de mi boca. _

_Ella estaba sin palabras. Yo por mi parte estaba aliviada ya que por fin podíamos decirle todo a Alice. Esme había sido muy específica en no querer a Alice involucrada en nuestros pequeños juegos antes de cumplir los quince años y que ella pudiera comprender en qué se estaba metiendo. El decimoquinto cumpleaños de Alice había sido el evento más esperado después de la boda y por fin había sucedido dos semanas antes de nuestra pequeña charla. Sólo la noche anterior habíamos decidido contarle todo a Alice y eso tendría que ser pronto. Yo estaba dichosa de ser la persona en decirle, el rostro de mi hermana menor era absolutamente invaluable. _

_-Sabes, Alice… –dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la parte de atrás de mi mano, feliz por la idea que acababa de cruzar mi mente. –Si perdieras la virginidad con mi padre tal vez Jasper finalmente te prestaría atención._

_-¿Qué? –dijo ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. _

_-Jasper tiene esta regla acerca de no acostarse con vírgenes. Si tú ya no fueras una virgen él probablemente se interesaría en ti. _

_Mi hermano realmente odiaba a las vírgenes y nunca se había cogido una en su vida, yo sinceramente no sabía por qué. Pensé que esta era una motivación apropiada para Alice ya que estaba completamente loca por mi hermano desde el momento en que lo conoció, aunque las intenciones de él obviamente no eran tan decentes como las de ella. _

_-Si bien eso fuera cierto, aún estaría mal. Nuestros padres nunca lo aprobarían –dijo más para sí misma que para mí. _

_-Oh, Alice –dije dramáticamente. –Seguramente habrás notado lo que tenemos Emmett y yo. _

_-Por supuesto que lo he notado… –respondió distraídamente. _

_-Bueno, nuestros padres también –dije mirando mis uñas recién pintadas, luciendo aburrida. _

_-¿De verdad? ¿Qué dijeron? –preguntó más interesada en el chisme._

_-No les importó en lo más mínimo. Hay mucho que necesitas saber pero preferiría que nuestros padres te explicaran el resto… –dije poniendo la revista en mi regazo mientras escuchaba el carro que se parqueaba afuera. –Creo que tu madre acaba de llegar –sonreí devolviendo mi atención al artículo que estaba leyendo antes de la interrupción de Alice. Luego ella se paró de la cama y dejó la habitación. _

El siguiente fin de semana fue la iniciación de Alice. _Fui a la sala de estar para ver el espectáculo y encontré que Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Esme ya estaban allí. Mi hermano y Emmett estaban cada uno sentado en lados opuestos del sillón dejando el centro para mí. Edward estaba cómodamente posicionado en una silla al lado del sillón y Esme parada justo detrás de él, sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. _

_El gran televisor estaba listo y yo podía ver en la pantalla la habitación de nuestros padres en las cuatro secciones rectangulares que mostraban los ángulos desde cuatro cámaras diferentes. La primera estaba exactamente en el techo sobre la gran cama doble, ni una sola arruga sobre las límpidas sábanas blancas. Las otras tres cámaras también estaban puestas en el techo en tres esquinas diferentes, una dirigida hacia la puerta y las demás hacia a cama. _

_Me senté entre Jasper y Emmett y crucé mis piernas esperando a que algo pasara. Después de algunos minutos, la puerta de la habitación de mi padre y Esme se abrió. Un Carlisle muy entusiasmado entró con pequeña Alice pegada a sus labios. Se estaban besando apasionadamente, sus lenguas moviéndose con tal ferocidad de una boca a otra que eran visibles a nosotros. A mi lado, Jasper se movió incómodo. Miré hacia él y no pude evitar notar el prominente bulto entre sus piernas. _

_En la pantalla, las manos de mi padre subían y bajaban por la espalda de Alice mientras sus brazos colgaban de su cuello. Él la empujó hacia la cama y aterrizó encima de ella, nunca dejando de besarse. Tan rápido que fue borroso, Alice terminó usando nada más que un sostén blanco y calzones con corazoncitos rosados. Cuán apropiado pensé sarcásticamente. Su cabello largo y liso colgaba sobre sus hombros y sobre la parte superior de sus recién expuestos y suaves senos. Tenía que admitir que ella tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. _

_Junto a mí Jasper había empezado a frotar su entrepierna sobre sus pantalones. Ese chico no iba a durar mucho pues había querido estar con Alice desde la primera vez en que la vio en un vestido de baño de dos piezas. Giré mi cabeza hacia el televisor y vi a mi padre encima del pequeño cuerpo de Alice, las manos de ella unidas alrededor de su cuello, sus labios fusionados dulcemente._

_Él luego se sentó al lado de Alice y desabotonó su camisa, deslizándola lentamente por su pecho y brazos. Con un rápido movimiento la lanzó sobre su hombro, la tela aterrizando mudamente sobre el piso. Sus manos continuaron hacia su correa y luego a la cremallera de su pantalón. _Alice es lenta_ pensé al notar que ella no había intentado ayudarlo a desvestirse, sólo se quedó allí, sus ojos sin separarse un instante de las manos activas de mi padre. Él se paró y dejó que sus pantalones se deslizaran hacia el suelo y luego los pateó hacia un lado con un veloz movimiento. Se quitó sus zapatos y medias apresuradamente y se sentó en la cama junto a Alice usando sólo unos apretados interiores blancos. _

_Mi padre empezó a acariciar los muslos de Alice moviéndose lentamente hacia sus calzones. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, sus manos arrastrándose hacia abajo por sus hombros y su espalda hasta que su sostén estuvo suelto. Deslizo los tirantes por sus brazos y lanzó la prenda a un lado dejando los senos de mi hermanita a la vista de todos nosotros. _

_A mi lado, los movimientos manuales de Jasper se tornaron más rápidos. Alice tenía senos redondeos y medianos coronados por pezones erectos y rosados. Mi padre, sin dejar de besarla, palpó sus senos y pellizco suavemente su pezón izquierdo, el pecho de ella moviéndose de arriba abajo por su respiración agitada. Las manos de mi padre se movieron hacia su abdomen y se detuvieron allí un momento haciendo calmantes movimientos circulares y jugando distraídamente con su ombligo. Alcanzando su abdomen inferior, deslizó dos dedos debajo de sus calzones a cada lado de su cadera y empezó a halarlos hacia abajo lentamente. Cuando llegó a sus rodillas, él rompió su beso y continuó quitándole los calzones a Alice poniéndolos a un lado. _

_Jasper gruñó y yo me concentré en el rectángulo que mostraba la cámara encima de la cama y vi el por qué de su respuesta. El coño de Alice estaba completamente liso, ni un solo vello presente. ¿Desde cuándo Alice se depilaba? Afortunadamente no tuve que preguntar porque mi hermano mellizo expresó mi inquietud. _

_-Esme ¿Le dijiste a Alice que se afeitara? –preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado y fallando completamente. _

_-No –ella respondió riéndose ligeramente. –Ella misma dijo que quería… Aunque creo que decidió depilarse con cera…_

_Jasper gruñó de nuevo. En la pantalla podía ver a mi padre rozar gentilmente la concha de mi hermanita y ella se estremeció. Al parecer esto fue demasiado para mi hermano porque apresuradamente desabrochó su cinturón, bajó su cremallera y tomó su completamente erecta polla en su mano acariciándola firmemente. Su pene era muy similar al de mi padre, sólo un poco más corto. Era largo y delgado con una cabeza protuberante. La de Edward era un poco más grande que la de Jasper pero en general muy similar. La verga de Emmett, era por supuesto, mi favorita y diferente de las demás. No era tan larga pero mucho más gruesa y con muchas venas abultadas que añadían una sensación extra cada vez que la tenía dentro de mí._

_Todo esto me recordó acerca de mis otros compañeros y miré a mi izquierda para encontrar a Emmett y Edward frotando sus entrepiernas sobre sus pantalones y a Esme deslizando sus manos en el pecho de Edward, sus labios junto a la oreja de su hijo._

_Mi padre se quitó sus interiores para revelar una polla notablemente dura de la que Alice no podía despegar sus ojos. Él estiró su mano para abrir el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó un condón de su interior, luego se lo pasó a mi hermanita. _

_-Regla número uno: Siempre usa protección –le sonrió y con una mano la animó a abrir el brillante paquete. _

_Ella dejó de mirar el pene de mi padre y lo miró a él directamente a los ojos antes de hablar. _

_-Eh… Nunca he usado uno de estos antes… No sé cómo… –se sonrojó. _

_-Oh, no te preocupes. Yo te enseño –le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la parte trasera de su mano derecha y tocaba su miembro con la otra. _

_-Después de revisar la fecha de vencimiento y de estar seguros que el paquete no está dañado, lo abrimos cuidadosamente –dijo mi padre, ayudando a Alice a sentarse y alentándola a abrir la envoltura. _

_Ella hizo como él le dijo y luego sostuvo el pequeño preservativo circular en su mano. Junto a mi, Jasper estaba tocándose más fuertemente y entonces decidí que mi hermano necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Gentil y lentamente puse mi mano derecha sobre su muslo y la deslicé hasta que alcancé su polla. Él automáticamente la soltó dándome completo acceso a su verga mientras recostaba su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón. _

_Moví mi mano confiada desde la base hasta la punta y sentí que estaba bastante seca, así que lamí la palma de mi mano izquierda y la puse sobre su miembro, frotándolo lentamente. Lamí mi otra mano e hice lo mismo mientras incrementaba la velocidad hasta encontrar un ritmo cómodo. La polla de mi hermana era suave y rígida bajo mis cuidados. La voz de mi padre llamó mi atención de nuevo hacia la pantalla aunque nunca dejé de tocar a mi hermano. _

_-Ahora mueve un poco el borde entre tus dedos para ver cuál es el interior –le dijo a Alice mientras seguía frotando su pene con su mano izquierda y acariciaba el muslo de mi hermanita con la otra. Ella desenrolló el borde entre sus pulgares y dedos índices hasta que la puntita del condón se hizo visible. _

_-Bien –le sonrió. –Ahora sostén la punta firmemente y ponla sobre la cabeza. _

_Las mejillas de Alice so tornaron de un intenso color carmesí al estirar su mano y tomar la verga de mi padre entre sus tímidas manos. Vacilante, situó el condón sobre la punta y lo haló hacia abajo hasta que llegó a la base. _

_Él le sonrió traviesamente y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, empujándola lentamente sobre la cama otra vez. Gentilmente separó las piernas de Alice y se situó a sí mismo en medio. En ese momento podía sentir en mi mano los jugos pre-seminales de Jasper y eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba yo, mis calzones rojos empapados con mis propios jugos. Estaba gratamente sorprendida con mi excitación debido a los juegos previos de mi papá y mi hermanastra. _

_Mi padre dejó de besar a Alice y puso su verga en la entrada de mi hermanita. Sus pechos se movían de arriba hacia abajo agitadamente, todo su cuerpo tensionado con anticipación. _

_-¿Estás nerviosa, chiquita? –le susurró en su voz más paternal. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos un instante. _

_De repente sentí las manos de mi hermano sobre las mías, insistiéndome que las moviera más rápido y lo masturbara más duro. Deslicé una mano hacia abajo y empecé a acariciarle sus testículos también. Él gimió silenciosamente y centró su atención de nuevo en la pantalla. _

_-¿Quisieras que tu madre estuviera aquí contigo? –preguntó mi padre. Yo miré hacia donde estaba sentado Edward con su polla en sus manos y noté que Esme ya no estaba en la habitación con nosotros. Seguramente ella y Carlisle habían arreglado esto previamente. Alice asintió nuevamente y luego ambos voltearon hacia la puerta cuando escucharon un golpe. _

_-¿Quién es? –preguntó él suavemente. _

_-Cariño, soy yo –entusiasmo filtrándose en la voz de Esme. _

_Mi padre miró a Alice y tras ver su sonrisa tranquilizadora dijo –Entra –y giró aún más su cabeza para ver a su esposa. _

_Esme entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sonrió al ver a su esposo a punto de penetrar el virginal coño de su hija y se apresuró a sentarse junto a Alice antes de presionar sus labios contra los de mi hermanita en un beso muy ardiente. Luego deslizó su mano hacia abajo, sobre el abdomen de Alice, y empezó a frotar sus hinchados labios vaginales mientras proporcionaba breves besos a los duros pezones de mi hermanastra. _

_Mi padre tomó los suaves gemidos de Alice como una señal y se posicionó en su entrada, empujando delicadamente la punta de su muy rígida verga hacia adentro. Debajo de su madre, Alice se movía incómodamente y trataba de alejarse del miembro de mi padre. Esme puso más peso sobre su hija mientras Carlisle empujaba aún más. _

_-Mmm… ¡Me duele! –se quejó Alice tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su madre. – ¡Sácala! _

_Mi padre miró a Esme y ella le indicó que continuara. En la porción de la pantalla que pertenecía a la cámara que estaba directamente encima de la cama podíamos ver los labios vaginales de Alice separándose al contacto con la polla de mi padre que entraba aún más y los dedos de Esme que jugueteaban con el clítoris de mi hermanita. _

_-¡Oh, Joder! –gimió Jasper a mi lado, su pre-semen saliendo más fuertemente ahora. Como estaba arrodillada en el sillón casi encima de mi hermano, hacía tiempo que no veía lo que Emmett estaba haciendo a mi otro lado hasta que sentí un par de grandes manos tomándome de la cintura debajo de mi falda y deslizando los mojados calzones rojos por mis piernas hacia abajo. Abandoné la tarea que estaba realizando actualmente, la cual Jasper retomó inmediatamente, y giré para encontrar a Emmett sonriéndome con su mano izquierda sobre su pene y su mano derecha sosteniendo los recién adquiridos calzoncitos. _

_Rodeé su grueso miembro con los dedos de mi mano derecha, sintiendo la textura de las venas que tanto me gustan, y me incliné sobre él para besarlo en la boca, su caliente aliento y lengua adentrándose dentro de mis labios. _

_-Lamento haberte descuidado, bebé –susurré contra sus labios. _

_-No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo. –Creo que Jasper lo necesita más que yo ahora –yo le devolví la sonrisa. –Pero… Prométeme que me vas a compensar después de esto –continuó diciendo mientras agarraba mi trasero fuertemente. Yo lo besé una vez más y volteé para asistir a mi hermano. _

_Continué con la masturbación asistida y para el momento en que presté atención a la pantalla nuevamente vi a mi padre cogiéndose a Alice vigorosamente, sus senos rebotando con cada embestida y dulces gemiditos escapando de su boca. _

_Después de unos cuantos minutos de dedicados roces al sensitivo glande de mi hermano, sus gruñidos se unieron a los de Alice, excitándome aún más. Ahora que no tenía ropa interior podía sentir mis propios fluidos que tibios se resbalan por mis piernas y mi culo. _

_-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, joder! –gimió Jasper, sus ojos completamente concentrados en la pantalla._

_-Mmmm… ¡Oh Dios! Sí… Aaah… –los gritos de Alice se hacían más intensos cada segundo. _

_Pronto, mi hermano no podía contenerse más y con un final – ¡Sí… Joder! –se corrió en mis manos, su leche caliente empapando mis dedos, sus pantalones y el sillón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí mis dedos, devorando los jugos salados de mi hermanito. También limpié su polla con un par de lengüetazos mientras apreciaba los inconfundibles signos de Alice llegando al primer orgasmo de su vida, su espalda arqueándose hacia adelante y sus estridentes gemidos lo demostraban. Esme continuó estimulando a su hija con los dedos mientras besaba a mi padre ávidamente. Después de una pausa, él se retiró del interior de Alice y Esme quitó el condón rápidamente para revelar una verga aún tiesa. Detrás de mi podía escuchar los gruñidos de Edward y Emmett. _

_Cuando mi hermanito hubo recuperado su aliento nuevamente, se sentó y observó a su madre y mi padre besándose, sus lenguas moviéndose ferozmente de una boca a otra. Cuando notaron el movimiento de Alice, los dos dejaron de besarse y le sonrieron. _

_-¿Querida, te gustaría chuparle el pene a Carlisle? –le preguntó ella a Alice al notar que su hija no podía despegar sus ojos de la aún tiesa verga de mi padre. _

_En mi mano podía sentir que Jasper se estaba poniendo duro otra vez, seguramente ante el prospecto de Alice chupando alguna polla. En la pantalla, mi hermana asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y se acercó a mi padre, arrodillándose levemente. Sacó su lengua y le dio un rápido lamido a su abultada cabeza. Yo le hice lo mismo a la puntita de mi hermano y él gimió ruidosamente. Después de algunos lengüetazos se metió toda la cabeza a la boca y mi padre gritó suavemente. _

_-Cuidado con los dientes, mi amor –Esme le dijo dulcemente a su hija. _

_Alice asintió y empezó a bombear el miembro de mi padre dentro de su boca y yo imitaba cada movimiento tratando de hacer creer a Jasper que era ella quien se la estaba chupando. Podía sentir la polla de mi hermano llenando mi boca y parte de mi garganta, mi lengua arremolinándose a su alrededor para incrementar su placer. Mi hermanita sólo pudo tomar la mitad de largo del pene de mi padre en su pequeña boquita pero yo, que sabía mejor lo que hacía, relajé mi garganta permitiendo que el pene de mi hermano entrara completamente hasta que mis labios rozaron su pelvis depilada y sus testículos. _

_-Joder… ¡Que rico! –Jadeó Jasper y yo sonreí internamente. Me encanta cuando alguien disfruta tanto placer por algo que yo hago. _

_Sabía que mi padre estaba disfrutando de la cara sonrojada de Alice con su polla adentro tanto como Jasper y pronto empezó a gemir y embestir más fuertemente. _

_-Mmmm… Alice ¡me voy a correr en tu boca! ¡Argghhh! – mi padre gritó y después de unos minutos retiró su verga de la boca de mi hermanita, su pegajosa leche derramándose sobre sus labios, sus rosadas mejillas y sus firmes pechos. _

_Pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior y tragó un poco de la leche de mi padre. Esa escena puso a mi hermano al límite y yo podía probar su salado semen en mi lengua. Tragué toda su semilla mientras Esme lamía el resto de la leche de su esposo de las mejillas y pechos de Alice. _

_-Chiquita ¿Te gustó? –mi padre le preguntó a Alice mientras le acariciaba una mejilla amorosamente. _

_Ella asintió vigorosamente mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Carlisle y se inclinaba para besarlo. Terminaron el beso al escuchar a Esme hablar. _

_-Cariño ¿No te gustaría cogerla por atrás también? –dijo provocativamente mientras ponía una mano en uno de los muslos de Alice y de Carlisle._

_Mi hermanita pestañeó varias veces, el color drenándose de su rostro. Mi padre se rió al ver su reacción. A mi lado pude sentir que a Jasper se le tensaron los músculos. _Claro_ pensé. Jasper odiaba las vírgenes pero no podía resistir un culo virgen y yo estaba completamente convencida que mi padre ya le había prometido que iba a dejar el culito de Alice sin tocar sólo para él. _

_-Creo que nuestra pequeña Alice ha tenido suficiente por hoy, ¿No es cierto? – le preguntó dulcemente a mi hermanita. Ella respondió con un tímido –Sí – y Jasper se relajó a mi lado. _

_Para ese entonces yo había terminado de succionarlo así que él puso su flácida polla dentro de sus interiores y subió la cremallera de su pantalón. Limpio unas cuantas gotas de su leche que yo no había alcanzado en la esquina de mi boca con su pulgar y se inclinó para darme un sencillo y dulce beso en los labios. _

_-Gracias, hermanita –me dijo sonriendo y luego se levantó y dejó la habitación. _

_Antes de que pudiera recuperar mi aliento de nuevo sentí que estaba acostada sobre mi espalda en el sillón, Emmett encima mío, besándome fuertemente. Sus tibios brazos acariciaron toscamente mis piernas y el interior de mis muslos, frotando mi muy húmedo y palpitante coño. Separó sus labios de los míos y sonrió picaronamente. _

_-Ahora es _mi turno_ –susurró en mi oído izquierdo y me levantó en estilo nupcial. _

_En la pantalla pude ver a Alice moviéndose a la silla al lado de la cama, sus piernas raramente separadas ya que no podía cerrarlas. Esme estaba quitándose la ropa mientras le decía a su hija –Ahora mira y aprende, mi amor – y mi padre tomaba otro condón del cajón. La última cosa que vi fue a Edward sentado en la mitad del sillón, su pantalón e interiores tirados en el suelo. _

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces. Emmett tenía diecinueve y acababa de graduarse de la secundaria. Había sido aceptado en Darmouth pero como íbamos a mudarnos a Forks, Washington, había decidido ir a Seattle que quedaba sólo a dos horas en auto. Emmett era una persona muy familiar. Edward, Jasper y yo estábamos en último año y Alice un año más atrás.

Obviamente no me quería mudar en nuestro último año, no por los cientos de amigos que no teníamos sino porque de alguna manera nos habíamos asentado aquí y mis profesores realmente se veían dispuestos a ayudarme a pasar sin mucho esfuerzo de mi parte. Seguramente iba a ser extraño en una nueva escuela, todo el mundo chismoseando sobre los misteriosos chicos Cullen. Este iba a ser un pésimo año.


	3. Capítulo 2 Cumpleaños

_Este es el segundo capítulo... Sé que tardé muchísimo en ponerlo pero es que la traducción fue difícil debido a la extensión del documento. Las reseñas me hacen feliz y la verdad es que las necesito pues aún no sé cómo escribir el siguiente capítulo. Gracias! _

_PD: 10,262 Palabras!  
_

* * *

_Exención de Responsabilidad (Disclaimer): Todos los personajes, escenarios, etc. públicamente reconocibles son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales y el argumento son propiedad de sus autores. No se hace ningún dinero de este trabajo. No se pretende violar los derechos de autor (Copyright). _

* * *

**Bacanal Incestuoso**

_Por M. Vuckets (.Alec)_

_Capítulo 2 Cumpleaños_

No fue hasta que mi madre se casó con Carlisle que empecé a disfrutar mis cumpleaños. Hasta entonces, la víspera de ese día era pasada por mis hermanos y yo recordando cómo el matrimonio de nuestros padres había terminado en una terrible y similar noche de Junio.

Pero ahora mi cumpleaños era sin lugar a dudas uno de los días más gloriosos del año, por lo menos para mí. Y este año por fin iba a cumplir dieciocho años así que seguramente esto me garantizaría unos cuantos obsequios placenteros por parte de mi familia. Estaba altamente optimista en cuanto al prospecto de los resultados de este día en mi persecución por obtener un regalo de cumpleaños que había deseado tanto durante los últimos dos años que pedirlo se había convertido prácticamente en una tradición. Eso es además del Aston Martin V12 Vanquish que había pedido hacía más de tres meses.

Pero seguramente el más anticipado regalo, el objeto de mi ferviente deseo podía ser descrito en una sola palabra: Alice. Después de dos años de ser una miembro activo en la vida sexual de nuestra familia, nunca me había cogido a mi hermanita. De hecho, yo era el único en la familia (entre ambos hombres y mujeres) que no había probado esa fruta prohibida. Y por eso cada año pedía el mismo regalo y cada año ella ignoraba mi petición.

Una vez le pregunté por qué yo era el único con quien no había estado. Después de esa particular conversación yo estaba aún más ansioso, si es que eso era factible, en meterme en los pantalones de Alice. _Estábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar en frente de la televisión, la casa completamente desierta a excepción de nosotros. Ella estaba pasando canales sin dejar uno por más de veinte segundos, sus piernas cruzadas al estilo indio debajo de su cuerpo. Yo realmente no estaba mirando la televisión ni tampoco la estaba mirando a ella, mis párpados casi cerrados y mis manos estiradas detrás de mi cabeza._

_De repente un gemido me hizo abrir mis ojos. Al principio pensé que había venido de Alice, pero cuando me concentré en la imagen en la pantalla me di cuenta que ella estaba viendo un canal de porno con dos mujeres besándose apasionadamente mientras acariciaban mutuamente sus brazos y cuellos. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a mi hermana con una de mis cejas levantadas. Ella sólo encogió sus hombros, sonrió abiertamente y descansó su espalda en el sillón poniéndose cómoda. _

_Yo me sentí abruptamente excitado por el hecho de que mi hermanita menor estuviera viendo pornografía a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Sentí un imponente impulso por tocarla y después de batallar conmigo mismo por un par de minutos, los quejidos provenientes del televisor vibrando en mis oídos, extendí mi mano izquierda y gentilmente la puse en el muslo de Alice, justo debajo de donde terminaban sus pantaloncitos blancos._

_Empecé a acariciar su muslo suavemente, las yemas de mis dedos deslizándose por su tibia y tersa piel. Giré mi cuerpo velozmente para mirarla y vi que estaba con sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Estiré mi mano derecha y con un lento movimiento moví algunos de sus largos y lisos cabellos detrás de su oreja y luego puse mi mano alrededor de su nuca, dulcemente acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar en deliberados movimientos circulares. _

_Ella abrió sus grandes ojos cafés y miró directamente a los míos, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Me incliné sobre ella y me detuve a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Dudé por un momento pero ella no se alejó de mí así que continué con mi ataque y junté mis labios con los suyos. La boca de Alice era suave y tibia contra la mía. Al principio ella no me abrió sus labios, nuestras bocas presionándose dulcemente contra la otra, su delicioso aliento caliente filtrándose a través de sus ajustados labios. _

_Empecé a mover mi mano izquierda hacia arriba por su muslo y estómago hasta que llegué a su cintura. Bruscamente halé su cuerpo para juntarlo con el mío y me incliné hacia adelante con la fuerza de todo mi peso. Pronto estábamos los dos acostados sobre el sillón, yo entre sus piernas y encima de su pequeño torso. Mi mano derecha recorrió desde su hombro, sobre sus alegres pechos y su abdomen, hasta su cintura por donde la deslicé debajo de su blusa. Mi mano izquierda seguía acariciando su pierna hasta su trasero, mi sangre y adrenalina corriendo vigorosamente dentro de mis venas y concentrándose en mi caliente entrepierna. _

_Mientras mi mano reptaba entre su suave piel y su camisa, los labios de mi hermanita se separaron para mí y la punta de su húmeda lengua tocó mi labio superior rápidamente. Tracé su labio inferior con mi lengua y sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando la suya se salió de su boca para masajear la mía. Mis manos empezaron a halar su blusa hacia arriba dejando su vientre completamente expuesto a mi merced. _

_Empujé mi lengua dentro de su boca y pude realmente saborearla, el calor de su goma de mascar favorita con sabor a sandía invadiéndome completamente. La picazón en mi entrepierna se intensificaba cada segundo mientras sus pequeñas manitos se movían a lo largo de mi pecho sobre mi camisa. Pero tan pronto como mis manos alcanzaron los laterales de sus senos e intentaron subir aún más su blusa, su lengua dejó de moverse y ella ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha separando mis labios de los suyos. _

_-Edward… -susurró en mi oído, presionando las palmas de sus manos contra mi pecho. _

_Moví mis labios hacia su cuello, proporcionándole suaves y gentiles besos y marcando mi camino hasta su agitado pecho. Mi muy hinchada verga estaba junto a la parte interna de su muslo y no pude evitar frotarla contra su piel a través de mi pantalón. Su respiración era irregular mientras trataba, sin éxito, de sentarse derecha de nuevo. _

_-Edward… -jadeó más fuertemente, presionando con más impulso para levantar mi peso de su cuerpo. _

_Sabía que no había manera en la que pudiera ignorar su evidente resistencia ni tampoco persuadirla para que continuáramos. Levanté una parte de mi peso, presioné mi frente contra la suya y cerré mis ojos. Traté de calmar mi respiración contando mentalmente hasta diez e intentando aliviar la dolorosa agonía de mi polla aprisionada en mis pantalones. _

_Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrar a una Alice alarmada, sus ojos cafés repasando intensamente cada centímetro de mi rostro. Suspiré y me senté a un lado, mis codos descansando en mis rodillas y mi pulgar e índice apretando el caballete de mi nariz. Sentí a mi hermanita acomodarse en el sillón de nuevo. Podía escuchar su agitada respiración y los crecientes gemidos de las mujeres en la televisión. _

_-Alice, yo- –empecé a decir con mis ojos cerrados antes de que ella me interrumpiera mientras ponía una de sus suaves manos en mi muslo, peligrosamente cerca de mi punzante erección. _

_-Está bien, Edward –dijo moviendo su mano a lo largo de mi muslo. –Sólo voy a ir a terminar mi tarea. _

_Abrí mis ojos y automáticamente la tomé de su muñeca, halándola de nuevo hacia el sillón del que se acababa de levantar. Alice suspiró resignada mientras su espalda golpeaba de nuevo el sofá y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. _

_-No –protesté urgentemente. –Necesitamos hablar de esto. _

_-Edward, de verdad- –dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco e intentando pararse antes de que yo la interrumpiera. _

_-Bueno, está bien. Sólo respóndeme una pregunta, ¿sí? –pregunté molesto._

_-Bien, pero entonces yo también te puedo preguntar una –afirmó exasperada. Yo sólo asentí. _

_-¿Por qué no quieres tener relaciones sexuales conmigo? –pregunté después de una pausa, mirando directamente a sus grandes ojos cafés. _

_Ella sólo levantó sus hombros. –Edward, eres mi hermano. _

_-No recibí el memorándum que decía que Emmett es adoptado. Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas… -dije sarcásticamente. Ella rió suavemente. _

_-No lo decía de esa forma. Es sólo que tú y yo somos mucho más unidos, eres mi mejor amigo y… no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por esto… -suspiró moviendo su mano entre los dos. _

_-¿Por qué habría de afectar esto- -empecé a quejarme antes de que ella me interrumpiera mientras mirada hacia otro lado. _

_-Recuerda lo que pasó entre tú y Rose. No se hablaron por un mes y las cosas no han sido las mismas desde entonces… -susurró nerviosamente. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que no me gustaba tratar este asunto en particular. _

_-No necesito que me lo recuerdes –dije fríamente. –Además, si _eso_ es lo que te preocupa-_

_-No es _eso_… -dijo negando calmadamente con la cabeza y dejando de mirar la televisión para mirarme a mí. –No quiero perderte, no es un riesgo que valga la pena correr –afirmó simplemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su delicada mano, insinuando que habíamos terminado de hablar de este tema. _

_Yo negué con la cabeza, irritado por su absurda forma de razonar. ¿No podíamos tener ambos, sexo magnífico y una gran amistad? Alice deslizó su mano desde mi mejilla, pasando por mi pecho, hasta mi pierna, en donde la puso lentamente. En el fondo podía escuchar los quejidos y jadeos que provenían de la televisión. Después de la discusión mi flujo sanguíneo había empezado a volverse más lento y mi erección estaba disipándose, menos mal. _

_-¿Puedo hacer mi pregunta ahora? –preguntó en su voz más dulce. _

_-Seguro –respondí aún agachado con mi espalda descansando en el espaldar del sillón, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y mis ojos cerrados. _

_-¿Te masturbas pensando en mí? –dijo seductivamente, su mano sobre mi muslo moviéndose levemente. _

_Mi polla empezó a palpitar nuevamente y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido por su pregunta. Ella sólo me sonrío y movió su cuerpo más cerca del mío, estirando su cuello para que su boca estuviera a unos pocos centímetros de mi oreja. _

_-¿Lo haces? –insistió, su cálido aliento cosquilleando mi oreja y cuello. _

_La tomé por la cintura bruscamente con mis dos manos y la senté en mi regazo, su derriere presionándose contra mi hinchada entrepierna. Puse mi mano derecha detrás de su cuello y acerqué su rostro al mío, nuestros labios separados solamente unos cuantos centímetros y nuestros ojos mirando directamente a los del otro. Sus labios estaban escasamente separados y podía sentir su aliento entrando en mi boca, sus inhalaciones agitadas. _

_-Sí –respondí honestamente, rozando mis labios a los suyos suavemente. Ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y moviendo sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, mi polla frotándose contra su trasero. _

_-¿Sobre qué fantaseas? –susurró, sus voz sensual. _

_Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado y acaricié la línea de su mandíbula con la punta de mi nariz hasta su mejilla. Presioné mis labios ligeramente dos veces antes de dejar que mi lengua lamiera su piel. Mis pantalones estaban terriblemente pequeños para mi verga que ya se había puesto completamente erecta, la fricción entre su trasero y mi entrepierna no era suficiente para calmar mi dolor. _

_-En… que… te… cojo… duro… en… tu… mojado… y… rosado… coñito… -respondí entre besos y lametones a lo largo de su garganta hasta sus senos. Ella gimió mientras mis manos se movían por su estómago y tocaban ligeramente los bordes de sus pechos. La curiosidad me invadió debido a su pregunta, ella se veía decidida a cerrar el tema en su intento de ir a estudiar. _

_-¿Te masturbas _tú_ pensando en mí? –pregunté después de lamer la piel sobre su escote. _

_-Ajá –respondió entre suspiros. –Pienso en tu gran polla bien adentro de mi culo… -gimió y se estremeció enviando una corriente eléctrica directo a mi miembro. _

_No podía soportar más; necesitaba cogérmela ahí y en ese momento. Apresuradamente moví mis manos hacia el frente de sus pantaloncitos y pude desabotonar el primer botón cuando escuché los pasos y las voces por encima de los gritos de las mujeres teniendo sus orgasmos en el televisor. _

_-¿Alice? –tentativamente preguntó la voz de Jasper viniendo del garaje. _

_-¡Voy! –respondió ella ruidosamente, saltando de mi regazo y abotonando sus pantaloncitos. _

_-No no no no… -me quejé tomándola de la muñeca y girándola, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia mí. Ella soltó una risita y me pasó el control remoto. _

_-Diviértete… -me dijo apuntando al televisor con su cabeza. _

_Quedé con la boca abierta al ver a Alice caminar lentamente hacia Jasper que la esperaba en la puerta. Ella tomó su mano y empezó a halarlo hacia las escaleras. Él se disculpó con la mirada y levantó sus hombros, yendo detrás de mi hermanita. Pronto Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron en la puerta, seguramente curiosos por los gemidos. Rosalie miró del televisor a mí y a mi evidente erección dos veces antes de levantar una ceja y menear su cabeza en un gesto de reproche. _

_-Edward, _realmente_ necesitas una chica –dijo despectivamente antes de dejar la habitación, su cabeza siempre en alto. _

_Emmett se sentó a mi lado, estirando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y relajando sus piernas. Miró a las dos mujeres cogiéndose mutuamente con un consolador de dos cabezas, sus traseros chocando, y se giró para mirarme con una amplia sonrisa puesta en su cara. _

_-Genial –dijo tomando el control remoto y subiendo el volumen mientras frotaba su creciente entrepierna lentamente. _

Ese día tuve que masturbarme dos veces antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad. Pero este año iba a ser mi triunfo sobre la pequeña hada provocadora. Habíamos comido hacía como dos horas y yo estaba recostado en el negro sillón de cuero de mi habitación, mirando la lluvia caer a través del ventanal del tamaño de la pared. Mientras recordaba cómo Alice me había provocado hasta causarme una de las más dolorosas y duraderas erecciones de mi vida, escuché un suave golpeteo proveniente de la puerta.

-¿Si? –pregunté sin levantarme.

-Cariño, soy yo –la gentil voz de mi madre resonando desde detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa –dije mientras me acomodaba en una posición más adecuada.

Mi madre abrió tímidamente la puerta y se quedó parada mirándome con ojos amorosos. Su cabello estaba femeninamente arreglado en una cola de caballo, las largas fibras de color café oscuro cayendo sobre su espalda. Su apretada blusa blanca tenía el botón superior desajustado y su falda negra cubría sus piernas hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Siempre me gustaron las piernas de mi madre, especialmente cuando me atrapaban por la cintura. No había estado con ella en más de tres años, desde que se había casado con Carlisle. Ella estaba feliz ahora y eso era lo que realmente tenía importancia para mí.

Esme me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Caminó hacia mí con sus tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo de madera con cada paso que daba. Mi madre se sentó junto a mí y me revolvió los cabellos gentilmente.

-Siento que no tengas una novia con quien pasar tu cumpleaños este año. Te divertiste muchísimo con Tanya hace un año –dijo sonriendo. Claro, ella recordaba que Tanya y yo no dejamos mi habitación en todo el día.

-Está bien, mamá. Pasar mi cumpleaños con mi familia está bien para variar –dije tomando su mano izquierda y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Carlisle acaba de llegar del trabajo y queríamos darte tu regalo antes de ir a cenar –me dijo levantándose del sillón y halándome de la mano. -¡Te va a encantar!

-Bien –fingí desinterés y la dejé arrastrarme hasta el nuevo garaje.

Carlisle nos estaba esperando, su espalda recostada en su Mercedes negro y sus brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho, su bata blanca de doctor doblada y colgada en su brazo derecho mientras su maletín médico descansaba sobre el techo de su auto. Sonrió cuando nos vio acercarnos y vino hacia mí para abrazarme estrechamente, nuestros pechos fuertemente presionados contra el otro.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo –me susurró al oído y me dio palmaditas en la espalda. –Lamento haber salido tan temprano esta mañana.

-Gracias, papá –dije silenciosamente. Había empezado a decirle papá seis meses después de la boda, cuando me convenció de que haría a mi madre la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Mi padre me soltó y se dirigió hacia el auto cubierto por una tela blanca, un gigante moño rojo sobre el capó. Se giró para mirarnos a mi madre y a mí, sonriendo. Extendió sus manos en frente de él, dirigidas hacia mi madre, instándola a que se le uniera.

-¿Harías lo honores, cariño? –le preguntó mostrándonos sus destellantes dientes blancos.

Ella tomó mi mano y me haló hasta estar cerca del carro en donde removió la tela en un rápido movimiento revelando un hermosísimo Vanquish negro. El diseño era impecable, la línea realzaba el imponente y aerodinámico vehículo, la pintura negra centelleaba magníficamente debajo de las luces del garaje.

Me moví hacia el carro y rocé con la yema de mis dedos la lisa pintura del capó. Amaba mi Volvo pero había un sentimiento al obtener un nuevo auto que era indescriptible, una emoción de entusiasmo implícitamente creándose en el interior hasta que se saca el vehículo para el primer paseo.

-Gracias –dije tratando de esconder mi conmoción.

-Te dejaremos solo –Carlisle dijo sonriente apuntando hacia el auto con su mano derecha.

Él se acercó y puso su mano en mi nuca. Se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente y presionó sus labios contra los míos, la punta de su lengua saliéndose de su boca y rozando mi labio inferior tiernamente. Podía sentir su frío aliento dentro de mi boca, degustar el sabor a menta en mi lengua.

-Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente –me dijo soltándome.

Mi madre soltó un risita silenciosa y se me acercó para darme un besito en los labios también, su labial uniendo nuestros labios por el más breve de los momentos.

-Te amamos –me susurró dulcemente al oído. –Prepárate querido, partimos a cenar a las seis.

Se alejó de mi caminando hacia Carlisle, quien estaba parado junto a la puerta. Él puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de mi madre y miró una última vez en mi dirección, sonriendo, antes de salir dejándome solo en el garaje.

Antes de que pudiera continuar mirando mi nueva adquisición, la esbelta figura de Rosalie se presentó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados enfrente de su voluminoso pecho y su escote más pronunciado de lo usual gracias a su camisa blanca de rayas. Su cadera estaba inclinada hacia la derecha descansando contra marco de la puerta. Sus piernas estaban completamente aprisionadas por su ceñida falda azul que terminaba un par de centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y de sus botas de tacón negras.

-Es hermoso ¿cierto? –dijo en su exasperante pero melodiosa voz, admirando mi nuevo carro.

-Sí –respondí mientras me giraba para mirar mi auto de nuevo.

Ella caminó hacia mí con sus brazos aún cruzados enfrente de ella. A mi lado pude sentirla tiritar ya que no llevaba suéter. Evidentemente las mujeres de la casa estaban teniendo un tiempo difícil ajustándose al clima de este intrascendente pueblo.

-¿Te gustaría ver el regalo de parte de Emmett y mía? –cuestionó indiferentemente.

-¿No debería Emmett estar presente también? –pregunté pensando por qué mi hermano mayor no estaba en casa para mi cumpleaños.

-No, tenía clase hoy así que vamos a reunirnos con él esta noche en el restaurante en Seattle –respondió simplemente.

-Ah, está bien. Muéstrame –dije intentando de esconder mi curiosidad.

-Compramos frenos Brembo gigantes y neumáticos de veinte pulgadas soldados con aleación para tu nuevo auto –dijo con aires de grandeza. –También jugué un poco con tu motor. No te importa ¿verdad? –Rosalie preguntó inocentemente.

-Claro que no –respondí honestamente. La había dejado jugar con el motor de mi Volvo antes y, por más que me molestara admitirlo, ella sabía lo que hacía. Mi pasión por los autos era probablemente la única cosa que tenía en común con Rosalie además de nuestra obvia adicción al sexo espléndido.

-¿Quieres ver? –dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba a mi nuevo auto y se inclinaba ligeramente delante de él levantando el capó. Su derriere estaba presionado violentamente contra su falda y sus senos estaban escasamente cubiertos debajo de la desabotonada parte superior de su camisa.

-Seguro –respondí moviéndome hacia mi carro después de admirar los magníficos neumáticos que ella y Emmett habían comprado. Me concentré en el motor y encontré que había jugado con algunas piezas, especialmente el carburador.

-Gracias –dije honestamente.

-De nada. Feliz cumpleaños –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Bajó el capó y miró alrededor del gran garaje. Mi Volvo estaba estacionado justo al lado de mi Vanquish y junto a éste se encontraba el M3 de Rosalie. El Audi de mi madre estaba entre el Mercedes de Carlisle y el espacio vacío reservado para el Jeep de Emmett, aún así había espacio para al menos tres carros más.

-Qué bueno que nuestros padres decidieron expandir el garaje… -dije más para mí mismo que para ella.

-Sí, los carros no hubieran cabido en el antiguo garaje. Especialmente después de la próxima navidad –se rió musicalmente. –Creo que Alice está pidiendo un Porsche y mi hermano quiere una Ducati.

Yo asentí distraídamente, pensando en la actual actitud boyante de Rosalie. Desde _aquel_ incidente, mi relación con mi exasperante hermanastra había sido difícil, casi escasamente cordial. Ella enderezó su torso sensualmente y caminó hacía mi antes de poner sus delicadas manos en mi pecho.

-Sabes, Edward… -murmuró suavemente. –Como hoy cumples dieciocho pensé que debería darte un regalo de cumpleaños más especial.

-Ah ¿sí? –pregunté levantando una ceja y poniendo mis dos manos alrededor de su cintura y sobre el comienzo de su redondo trasero.

-Ajá –respiró contra mis labios antes de tocar la punta de su nariz contra la mía.

Se inclinó más cerca y me besó. Cerré mis ojos y respondí el beso de Rosalie fervorosamente, presionando su cuerpo bruscamente contra mi pecho. Mi hermanastra inmediatamente abrió su boca para mí, su delgada lengua saliendo de ella invitadoramente. Dejé que mi lengua penetrara su boca, la humedad y el calor de su aliento envolviéndola. Mis manos se movieron a lo largo de sus piernas y torso hasta que las dejé deslizarse debajo de su camisa sintiendo la sedosa piel que cubría su estómago y espalda.

Separamos nuestros labios y recuperamos nuestros alientos, mis manos aún por debajo de su blusa acariciando la sección baja de su espalda. Sus frágiles manos se deslizaron por mi pecho sobre mi suéter y llegaron a mi cinturón. Mi polla palpitó en anticipación mientras ella continuaba su camino hasta mi ingle y agarraba mi entrepierna severamente.

-¿Te gustaría estrenar el asiento trasero de tu nuevo auto? –preguntó mientras frotaba mi inflamada verga por encima de mis pantalones.

-Claro –respondí sacando mis manos de debajo de su camisa y agarrando sus dos nalgas. -¿Tienes condones? –pregunté, ese pensamiento provocando que resurgiera la horrible memoria de la última vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Rosalie. A los dos nos recorrió un escalofrío.

Ella no respondió pero despegó su mano derecha del frente de mis pantalones y removió dos envolturas brillantes y redondas del bolsillo lateral de su ajustada falda junto con su teléfono móvil. Con su otra mano tomó la mía y me haló hacia la parte trasera del auto abriendo la puerta de atrás y se sentó en la silla de cuero con sus piernas provocativamente separadas por fuera del carro.

Yo me quedé parado enfrente de ella entre sus piernas extendidas, admirando la gloriosa vista que tenía delante de mí. Su falda era lo suficientemente larga para impedirme ver su ropa interior y la parte superior de su blusa estaba abierta, el borde de encaje de su sostén blanco visible. Me incliné sobre ella y puse cada una de mis manos en la parte exterior de sus muslos y empecé a moverlas hacia arriba, halando la apretada falda azul con ellas. Pronto su falda estaba en sus caderas y mis manos podían acariciar sus piernas desnudas, la piel bajo la yema de mis dedos sedosamente suave.

Mi hermanastra comenzó a besar mi garganta y a halar mi suéter hacia arriba, intentando quitármelo. Levanté mis brazos para ayudarla, mi cabeza pasó por el ajustado agujero y luego tiré la prenda hacia un lado. Empecé a desabotonar su camisa mientras le daba besos y lamidas en cada centímetro de piel que me era revelado mientras ella colgaba sus brazos en mi cuello y espalda.

-Oh, Edward… -gimió sonoramente, su espalda arqueándose instintivamente hacia mí.

Mis labios rozaron la piel sobre sus senos y estómago hasta que su camisa estuvo completamente abierta. Mi hermanastra se quitó su blusa mientras yo le levantaba la falda sobre su vientre y pechos hasta que llegué a sus hombros.

-Sólo sácala de un tirón –murmuró al notar que yo no podía hacer pasar su falda sobre su cabeza.

Después de forcejear removiendo su falda, la empujé aún más adentro del auto y me giré para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Soportando mi peso en sólo una rodilla sobre la silla entre las piernas de ella, incliné mi cuerpo sobre mi hermanastra y tomé sus pechos sobre su sostén de encaje blanco. Deslicé mi mano sobre su abdomen y toqué la parte superior de su minúscula tanga blanca, la piel que estaba debajo completamente ardiente.

Rosalie desabrochó mi camisa y frotó los planos de mi lampiño pecho con dulzura. Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen y desabrocharon mi cinturón y mis pantalones con rapidez, mi tiesa verga agradeció su libertad estirando mi ropa interior vigorosamente. Sacudí mis brazos para quitarme la camisa y la arrojé al suelo donde cayó encima de los dos condones.

Mi hermanastra rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y haló mis pantalones y mi ropa interior hacia abajo en un veloz movimiento. Terminé de quitarme lo último que me quedaba de ropa y mis zapatos mientras ella se movía hacia el lado derecho del auto dándome espacio para que me sentara.

Mi sangre estaba corriendo por mis venas y concentrándose dolorosamente en la parte baja de mi abdomen en donde podía sentir la punta de mi polla rozando la piel de mi propio estómago, mi miembro potente y firme. Me senté en la mitad de la silla con mis piernas ligeramente abiertas. Rosalie se arrodilló junto a mí y dirigió su mano a mi prominente erección. Sus dedos rodearon mi polla, suave y sudorosa. Ella la acarició varias veces y yo cerré mis ojos, mi cabeza relajada en el espaldar de la silla. Pronto los dedos de mi hermanastra fueron seguidos por su resbalosa lengua, la sensación de humedad enviaba una corriente eléctrica desde mi pene hasta mi cerebro.

-Oh ¡joder! –gruñí guturalmente.

Ella dejó de lamer y frotar mi verga y yo abrí mis ojos para ver por qué, mi entrepierna pulsaba dolorosamente. Rosalie se levantó y puso sus manos en mi cuello mientras posicionaba sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, apretándolas fuertemente. Me besó bruscamente, nuestras lenguas alternaban del interior de mi boca a la de ella mientras mi hermanastra bajaba su coxis y rozaba su coño contra mi entrepierna sobre sus delgados calzoncitos.

Nuestra respiración se aceleró al humedecerse aún más su ropa interior, la fricción entre mi verga y su coño decreció repentinamente mientras sus calientes jugos empapaban la delgada tela. Moví mis labios a su cuello y sus firmes senos. Noté que su sostén estaba ajustado en el frente y procedí a desabrocharlo, el encaje blanco cosquilleando en mi mano mientras sostenía su busto. Deslicé los tirantes de su sujetador por sus brazos y lancé la prenda sobre su hombro.

Sus redondos pechos estaban coronados por unos pezones rosa oscuro que aún no se encontraban erectos. Estiré mis manos y sostuve sus desnudo pecho delicadamente al principio pero luego recordé que a Rosalie le gustaba lo duro. Puse ambos pezones entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice respectivamente y empecé a frotar fuertemente.

-Pellízcalos, Edward –gimió y luego lamió mi oreja. –Pellízcalos duro.

Yo accedí y apreté sus botoncitos bruscamente, los pequeños picos rosados tomaron vida bajo mi roces. Debajo de mí, Rosalie estaba frotando mi entrepierna y mis bolas con movimientos circulares incrementando la velocidad mientras yo continuaba amasando sus pechos.

-Ooh… Mmm… Sí… -suspiró.

Lamí su cuello y dejé que el olor de su delicioso perfume me invadiera, mi polla pulsaba incontrolablemente contra el cubierto coño de Rosalie. Moví mi mano derecha hasta su nuca y tomé algunas fibras de su cabello halándolo suavemente.

-¿Te gusta esto? –le pregunté mirando a sus ojos azules.

-Sí –susurró y puso su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, separando mis labios levemente.

Mi lengua salió de mi boca y acarició su pulgar. Ella lo introdujo en mi boca y yo empecé a chuparlo, mi lengua enrollándose alrededor de su liso dedo. Lo saqué de mi boca y lo reemplacé con su seno derecho, mis dientes rasparon su pezón cuidadosamente. Un gemido escapó sus hinchados labios. La abrasión entre su coño y mi polla estaba calentando el área de mi abdomen inferior aún más y mi necesidad de follarla sobrepasaba cualquier otro deseo en mi mente.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas y halé sus calzoncitos hacia abajo hasta sus rodillas, el fluido transparente que salía de su húmedo coño se deslizaba por sus muslos y brillaba con la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Se quitó de encima de mí y se sentó a mi derecha, continuó quitándose su diminuta tanga con sus piernas completamente alzadas en el aire. Me incliné sobre el suelo del auto y encontré el brillante paquete circular que estaba buscando.

Después de hacer el rutinario procedimiento de revisión tan rápido como me fue posible, puse el condón sobre la cabeza de mi inflamada polla y lo halé hacia abajo cubriendo el resto de mi miembro. Rosalie me miró sospechosamente pero no dijo nada y retomó su posición anterior sobre mi piernas. Puse cada una de mis manos en sus caderas y la halé hacia abajo hasta mi verga erecta, sus delicadas manos en mis hombros. Quité mi mano derecha y tomé la base de mi miembro ajustándolo en lo que se sentía como su entrada.

Con un veloz movimiento, Rosalie dejó que todo su peso la arrastrara alrededor de mi polla, la calidez y la presión envolviéndola inmediatamente. Ella cerró sus ojos firmemente, el placer de la penetración combinado con el dolor que debió sentir por mi verga atravesando sus entrañas sin ningún estiramiento anterior.

-Mmm… ¡Joder! –sollozó antes de empezar a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo sobre mi verga, la fricción entre sus paredes y mi miembro incrementaba la temperatura de mis bolas.

Jugué con sus senos y sus nalgas mientras ella rebotaba encima de mí, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos encontrándose resonaba dentro del carro acompañado por nuestros gemidos y quejidos. Pasé mi mano derecha sobre su suave coño, con su clítoris prominente al tacto entre sus inflamados y lampiños labios. Empecé a circular el capuchón con mi dedo índice, tratando de no tocarlo directamente mientras ella se movía verticalmente sobre mí.

-¡Ahh! Hazlo más… Se siente muy bien… Mmm… No pares, Edward –gimió agitada. –Por favor, no pares.

Continué estimulando su clítoris y ella siguió cabalgándome mientras el sudor resbalaba por su mejilla y entre sus senos. Saqué mi lengua y lamí una gran gota que se deslizaba por su pecho, el salado sabor de su transpiración hacía que mis glándulas salivares convulsionaran. Mi hermanastra acarició mis hombros y mi cuello, ocasionalmente enredando sus manos en mi desordenado cabello, mi propio sudor resbalando por mis sienes y mi pecho.

La temperatura en el interior del auto había aumentado considerablemente, las ventanas estaban empañadas y nuestros cuerpos estaban calientes por el esfuerzo físico aunque en realidad Rosalie estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, soportando su peso en sus duros muslos y sus brazos. Sus senos rebotaban de arriba abajo rítmicamente y el sonido de su contacto con el abdomen de mi hermanastra se sumaba al chapoteo que salía de su coño contra mi caliente polla.

-Mmm… Sí…. ¡Oh Dios! –gimió, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado.

Sentí que mi orgasmo se acercaba, mi ardiente polla profundamente insertada en la apretada vagina de Rosalie, sus pliegues abiertos alrededor de la base de mi miembro y sus abrasadores jugos saliendo de su interior. Traté de no correrme hasta que ella hubiera llegado a su clímax concentrándome en las pulsaciones de mis bolas agonizantes con placer.

-¡Joder! ¡Rose, está buenísimo! –gruñí ruidosamente mientras ponía mis manos en sus caderas y la halaba de arriba a abajo más rápidamente.

Notaba que ella estaba a punto de correrse, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y sus entumecidas extremidades no eran capaces de soportar su peso mientras sus movimientos de cadera se hacían más lentos. Ella cerró los ojos y ciegamente puso sus manos en mi hombro para apoyarse.

-Voy… a… correrme… pronto… Edward… -suspiró suavemente mientras mojaba sus labios seductivamente, su pecho salvajemente agitado.

-¡No pares! No pares ahora… ¡Ah mierda! ¡Oh joder! –grité mientras intentaba continuar subiéndola y bajándola de mi falo.

Separé mi espalda de la parte de atrás de la silla y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, presionándola seguramente contra mí. Sus pechos estaban justo en frente de mi rostro, sus pezones erectos casi me picaban el ojo. El cuerpo de Rosalie tembló con placer al entregarse a su inminente orgasmo mientras mis brazos soportaban todo su peso. Mis caderas se movían de arriba abajo para continuar con la fricción y nuevas gotas de transpiración empezaban a formarse en mis piernas y estómago.

-¡Sí! ¡Fóllame! –susurró en mi oído. -Fóllame duro, Edward.

-Ooh… ¡Joder! ¡Argghhh! ¡Rose! –Mis gemidos hacían eco dentro del carro, aún más alto que los jadeos de Rosalie.

-Me… corro… -gritó una última vez mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba locamente.

-Córrete para mí, Rose –jadeé. –Córrete para mí.

Mientras ella llegaba a su clímax yo podía sentir palpitaciones débiles alrededor de mi polla en al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de penetración continuada sentí mis testículos vibrar, enviando una corriente eléctrica y un flujo de sangre al resto mi abdomen bajo y mi miembro.

-Grrr… ¡Joder! –gruñí mientras mi verga latía frenéticamente y mi semen caliente rodeaba mi sensitiva cabeza, invadiendo la parte superior del condón recién usado. Por reflejo seguí penetrándola, gradualmente haciendo más lento el ritmo y la fuerza de cada embestida. Rosalie había recuperado un poco de su compostura mientras yo tenía mi orgasmo y se dedicaba a acariciarme el cuello y el cabello relajadamente.

Suspiré contentó después de mi descarga y levanté a mi hermana de la cintura, retirando todo mi miembro antes de bajarla de nuevo sobre mi polla que se desinflaba. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos toscamente y lo traje enfrente de mí, mis labios muriéndose por tocar los suyos. Nos besamos apasionadamente y su lengua masajeaba la mía violentamente. Rompí el beso contra mi voluntad y pronto estuvimos los dos respirando agitadamente.

-Gracias –dije entre inhalaciones. –Eso fue asombroso.

-Fue todo un placer –respondió ingeniosamente.

Un golpecito en la empañada ventana me distrajo de mirar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su sudoroso rostro, su sedoso y ondulado cabello rubio cubría sus pechos. Giré para mirar a la ventana y, por supuesto, ahí estaba la sombra en la inconfundible forma de una persona en el exterior. Alcancé el botón y lo presioné por un breve momento mientras la ventana automática bajaba hasta que una hendidura de luz desde el exterior era visible.

-Esme me pidió que les dijera que nos vamos en veinte minutos –Jasper rió suavemente. –Por favor estén listos –dijo mientras caminaba alejándose del auto, los pasos silenciosos pero aún audibles en el suelo de concreto.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y empezó a ponerse su ropa interior mientras yo quitaba el condón usado de mi polla. Antes de que pudiera intentar limpiarla, ella se inclinó sobre mí nuevamente y limpió mi verga con su lengua hasta que estuvo limpia. Se puso su ropa más rápido que yo ya que no había dejado de usar sus botas, tomó su teléfono móvil del suelo y salió del auto. Después de terminar de subir mi cremallera y ponerme mi suéter, abrí la puerta y salí de mi nuevo Vanquish. Ella estaba esperando por mí afuera, con su espalda recostada sobre la puerta delantera.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo nuevamente mientras se aproximaba para darme un dulce beso en la boca en un gesto muy poco característico de ella.

-Gracias –farfullé pero ella ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

Me apuré para llegar a mi habitación en el tercer piso y tomé una rápida ducha limpiadora. Entré en mi armario y escogí el nuevo traje de diseñador que Alice me había dado esa mañana. Me puse una camisa azul claro, pantalones negros y chaqueta pero decidí desechar la corbata amarilla. Después de ponerme el cinturón, los calcetines y los zapatos, cepillé mi cabello con mis dedos dejándolo en mi característico desorden y rocié un poco de colonia sobre mí.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, mi madre y Carlisle estaban sentados en el sillón de dos puestos en la sala de estar, tomados dulcemente de la mano. Él tenía puesto un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata carmesí, las combinación de alguna forma lo hacía lucir más rubio. Mi madre usaba un largo vestido azul de cóctel soportado por delgados tirantes que moderadamente exponían su escote. Su largo y liso cabello oscuro caía delicadamente sobre su espalda, hombros y senos. En su cuello una gran gema centelleaba bajo la luz, colgando de una delgada cadena plateada.

Antes de que pudiera halagar a mi madre, Alice apareció pavoneándose por el centro de la sala de estar con un gesto exasperado en su rostro, Jasper detrás de ella sosteniendo una corbata rosa que combinaba con su traje a rayas color gris oscuro. Ella usaba un largo vestido negro con una amplia abertura en el frente que dejaba ver sus piernas y rodillas. Su torso estaba cubierto por la alternación de rombos negros y aberturas que mostraban su blanca piel, sus senos encerrados en dos triángulos negros que se mantenían en su lugar gracias a dos delgados tirantes. Mi hermanita tenía su cabello recogido en una elegante cola de caballo sostenida por un brillante broche, delicados rizos en las puntas de su largo cabello color café oscuro.

-Oh, Alice, _por favor_… -Jasper se quejó mirando la corbata rosa y persiguiendo la espalda de Alice.

Ella se giró como un torbellino y miró directamente a sus ojos azules, levantando una ceja, cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho y golpeando el suelo impacientemente con su tacón. –Bien –accedió Jasper y empezó a atar la corbata alrededor del cuello de su camisa mientras me enviaba miradas exasperadas que se concentraban en el desabotonado cuello de mi camisa y mi corbata ausente. Alice siguió su mirada e inmediatamente caminó hacia mí.

-¿Y tu corbata? –inquirió tratando sin éxito de sonreír honestamente.

-No tenía ganas de ponerme una esta noche –dije sinceramente.

-¿De verdad? –dijo usando el mismo gesto que le había regalado a Jasper hacía un minuto.

-Sabes, hermanita –susurré en su oído. –Si quieres que use una corbata vas a tener que darme una motivación lo suficientemente buena…

Sonreí mientras ella me daba una última mirada llena de frustración y se fue con un silencioso -¡Agh! – y Jasper siguiéndola de cerca aún atando su corbata. Mis padres se levantaron del sillón y caminaron hacia el armario de abrigos mientras una despampanante Rosalie bajaba las escaleras.

Usaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes, largo hasta el piso que terminaba en amplios bordes crispados sobre sus zapatos. Su cabello estaba en sus ondas habituales ya que supongo no tuvo tiempo de sobra, algunas fibras cerca de sus sienes sostenidas por una hermosa hebilla con joyas. Bajó los últimos escalones y caminó hasta pararse a mi lado, una engreída sonrisa en su rostro mientras nuestros padres se giraban para mirarnos con sus abrigos colgando del brazo.

Gentilmente puse mi mano derecha en la parte baja de la espalda de Rosalie y giré para ver mis que mis dedos no encontraron el satín sino su suave y tibia piel. Su vestido tenía la espalda descubierta, el comienzo de su redondo trasero escasamente cubierto. Volví a mirar a nuestros padres quienes tenían puestos sus abrigos, Carlisle usaba un gabán gris oscuro y mi madre un grueso abrigo de piel negro. Mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí, tenía la mirada inconfundible de –_se ven tan hermosos juntos_- en su rostro. Nuestros padres nunca habían entendido por qué los dos no habíamos resuelto nuestras diferencias después de esa pelea, pero se debía a que ignoraban la razón por la cual inició nuestro altercado.

Después de ponerme mi propio gabán y ayudar a Rosalie con su blanco abrigo de piel, nos dirigimos al garaje donde Alice y Jasper estaban esperando. Caminé hacia la puerta delantera de mi Volvo plateado y la abrí para que alguna de mis hermanas entrara. Rosalie me miró y luego miró a Alice.

-Creo que prefiero el _asiento trasero_ –dijo deslizándose dentro del carro por la puerta trasera que Jasper había abierto.

Jasper rió y yo también sonreí, mi hermanita nos miraba sin entender cuál era la razón de nuestro entretenimiento. Se sentó en la silla delantera y yo cerré la puerta detrás de ella y luego caminé alrededor de la parte delantera del auto hasta llegar al asiento del conductor. Encendí el motor y seguí el negro Mercedes de Carlisle al salir del garaje y hacia la autopista.

El viaje de dos horas a Seattle fue un evento callado exceptuando la Suite bergamasque de Debussy, la nueva colección de Cds que Jasper me había regalado y que sonaba relajadamente en el fondo. Cuando dejamos Forks aún estaba claro, lluvia cayendo salvajemente sobre las ventanas y el parabrisas. Observamos el atardecer en el camino y en el momento en que llegamos a Seattle la noche estaba completamente oscura.

Seguí las instrucciones del Sistema de Posicionamiento Global GPS y estacioné justo al lado del carro de Carlisle. Ayude a Alice a salir del vehículo mientras Jasper asistía a su hermana. Entramos en el restaurante y después de registrar nuestros abrigos, seguimos al anfitrión que nos guió hasta nuestra mesa privada en el fondo del elegante restaurante. Emmett estaba esperando en una mesa circular, tenía puesto un traje negro similar al mío con camisa blanca y corbata azul. Se levantó apenas nos vio aproximándonos y se inclino levemente para besar a mi madre en la mejilla y abrazar a Carlisle. Saludó a Alice y Jasper respectivamente y luego se acercó a mí.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano –dijo abrazándome fuerte y dándome palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias –pude decir, la fuerza de su abrazo dejándome casi sin aliento.

Después de soltarme, se fue hacía Rosalie y puso sus manos en su cintura, inclinándose hacia abajo para besarla en los labios y susurrarle algo al oído que la hizo reír nerviosamente. Me senté entre mi madre y mi padre y justo enfrente de Jasper. Alice estaba a su derecha y Rosalie a su otro lado. Emmett estaba entre su novia y mi madre.

El camarero se acercó con los menús y todos ordenamos lo que quisimos, yo realmente no tenía hambre pero las cenas de cumpleaños eran una tradición familiar Cullen casi imposible de romper, excepto por el año anterior en que había pasado toda la noche cogiéndome a Tanya. Aún así tuvimos una cena especial el día siguiente. Después de que llegaron los platos todos comimos calladamente, un poco de conversación siendo llevada a cabo. Por eso de la mitad de la cena Carlisle propuso un brindis a mi salud y todos alzamos nuestras copas. Mi padre tomó un sorbo de su bebida y yo lo imité ya que ambos éramos conductores designados.

-Emmett dice que él conduce si quieres tomar, cariño –mi madre murmuró en mi oído.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario –dije sonriéndole. –Dile que preferiría no embriagarme con champaña… le susurré tratando de sonar serio. –Da una resaca terrible.

Ella sólo sonrió y le pasó el mensaje a mi hermano. Él me miró y meneó su cabeza en horror burlesco mientras mi madre le daba mi respuesta. Después de unos minutos me disculpé para ir al baño y Emmett hizo lo mismo y camino detrás mío hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Por cierto, gracias por el regalo –dije al llegar a la puerta del baño.

-¿Te refieres a los accesorios para tu auto o lo que pasó dentro del mismo? –dijo riéndose cuando ya estábamos adentro.

-¿Rosalie ya te lo dijo?

-No –respondió tratando ser serio. –Pude escuchar todo el evento.

-¿Cómo es eso? –pregunté intentando sonar desinteresado.

-Rosalie me llamó esta mañana y dijo que me tenía una sorpresa –explicó mientras se bajaba la cremallera ya que habíamos llegado a los urinales. –Luego, cuando estaba en mi clase de Temas Contemporáneos en Ciencias Sociales recibí una llamada de su teléfono lo único que podía escuchar eran gemidos. Al principio no sabía con quién estaba ella pero luego dijo tu nombre –continúo sonriendo. No pude evitar la expresión de sorpresa que seguramente estaba puesta en mi rostro mientras mi hermano me decía que había escuchado a su novia y a mí cogiendo. –Fue bastante erótico y me excité muchísimo…

-Entonces ¿abandonaste la clase? –pregunté curioso por saber si se había masturbado escuchándonos.

-No pude –respondió meneando su cabeza. –Usé el auricular inalámbrico durante toda la clase y tuve que mirar la fea cara del señor McArdle cada rato para controlar mi erección.

Me reí al escuchar esto. Imaginar a mi hermano tratando de dominar _ese _endurecimiento en la mitad de un salón de clase era en realidad algo cómico. Pero mientras escuchaba a los líquidos irse por el drenaje un incómodo pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Miré rápidamente a Emmett pero él no lucía enfadado. Decidí que era mejor decirlo de todos modos.

-Como tú y Rosalie son una pareja, supongo que debí pedirte permiso… -le solté incómodamente mientras subía mi cremallera.

-En absoluto. Rose y yo no hemos hablado sobre exclusividad todavía… -dijo calmadamente. –Bueno, no teniendo en cuenta que ahora estoy ausente la mayoría de las noches. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que el tema los vamos a abordar esta noche –hizo una mueca pensando en la noche que se le avecinaba.

-¿Vas a dormir en la casa? –pregunté mientras enjabonaba mis manos vigorosamente.

-Sí –respondió mientras lavaba sus manos al igual que yo. –Volveré condiciendo el domingo. –Meneó su cabeza suavemente y rió. –Sabes, es bueno que mi chica esté siendo atendida –susurró en un tono que hacía pensar que el mensaje era sólo para él. –Mejor que seas tú que cualquier extraño –continuó, dándome palmadas en la espalda con su mano recién secada.

-Creo que esto sólo fue un evento de ocasión especial –dije sinceramente. –Sabes que mi relación con Rosalie es terriblemente complicada.

-Es verdad… -recordó. –Desde esa vez de la que a ninguno de los dos les gusta hablar. Me pregunto qué fue todo eso… -dijo la última parte más para sí mismo que para mí.

-¿Ella nunca te contó? –pregunté atónito por el hecho de que ella no hubiera compartido eso con nadie. Después de todo, lo se lo había dicho a Alice.

-No –respondió inmediatamente. –Ese es un tema muy delicado para ella así que dejé de preguntar después de un tiempo.

-Ah –dije en ausencia de una mejor expresión.

-¿Me dirás tú? –Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza por un breve momento.

-Sabes que yo tampoco me siento cómodo hablando de eso –indiqué sin mirar a sus ojos café oscuro. Emmett y Alice habían heredado con los ojos de mi madre mientras yo había obtenido los verdes orbes de mi padre.

-Está bien –suspiró derrotado. –Aunque debo admitir que estoy complacido de que no haya funcionado entre ustedes dos. Yo no estaría con Rose ahora si eso no hubiera pasado.

-Rosalie y yo tenemos personalidades incompatibles –afirmé fríamente. –No hubiera durado.

-No sabes eso. Tal vez si lo que pasó no hubiera sucedido, ustedes todavía estarían juntos –dijo, obviamente preguntándose cómo hubiera sido esa situación.

-Créeme, no hubiera funcionado de ninguna forma –declaré desdeñosamente sobre mi hombro mientras llegaba a la puerta que llevaba al interior del lujoso restaurante.

El resto de la noche pasó sin incidente exceptuando la mano de mi madre y la de Carlisle que acariciaban mis muslos peligrosamente cerca a mi entrepierna, mi polla empezaba a cosquillear incómodamente. Al parecer esa no era la única acción que se estaba desarrollando debajo de la mesa ya que Rosalie reía ansiosamente a cada rato mientras Emmett trataba de parecer serio, sus manos en ninguna parte visible.

Salimos del restaurante y Alice y Jasper volvieron a casa conmigo ya que Rosalie lo hizo con Emmett en su Jeep. Durante nuestro viaje de regreso a Forks, mi hermanita y mi hermanastro intercambiaron miradas lujuriosas a través del espejo retrovisor, las manos de Alice acariciaban sus muslos suavemente a cada rato.

Estacioné mi Volvo en su lugar, el Jeep de Emmett ya estaba en el garaje y el Mercedes de Carlisle estaba justo detrás de mí. Salí del auto mientras Jasper le abría la puerta a Alice continuando las miradas provocativas sin el espejo. Caminamos hacia la sala de estar y encontramos a Rosalie y mi hermano abrazados en un apasionado beso, sus ropas obviamente estorbaban para lo que harían más tarde en la habitación de ella. Jasper tosió ruidosamente y rió. Mi madre y mi padre entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano y ella estaba dulcemente sonrojada. Me moví para estar al lado de Carlisle y lo abracé.

-Gracias por todo, papá –dije mirando a mi madre sobre su hombro.

-De nada, hijo –susurró en mi oído y luego me soltó.

Alcancé a mi madre para abrazarla también mientras Carlisle decía buenas noches al resto de mis hermanos. Después de eso, nuestros padres se fueron, la mano de él alrededor de la cintura de mi madre y deslizándose hacia su trasero gentilmente. Jasper me abrazó para desearme las buenas noches también después de felicitarme por mi cumpleaños nuevamente. Alice hizo lo mismo, presionando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el mío, sus senos acariciaban mi pecho sobre mi camisa y mi abrigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano –murmuró en mi oído.

- Habría sido aún más feliz si me hubieras regalado lo que _realmente_ quería de ti… -le dije ruidosamente.

-Buenas noches, Edward –gruñó desdeñosamente, obviamente molesta por mi insistencia. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett rieron.

-¡Tío! Estás _tan_ encoñado… -Emmett dijo entre risas mientras Jasper y Alice se iban.

-No puedo estar encoñado por no he tenido ese coño aún –dije amargamente.

Rosalie y Emmett se rieron aún más fuerte y luego cada uno me abrazó al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermanastra en la segunda planta. Dije mis buenas noches y me dirigí a mi cuarto en el piso superior mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta. Abrí la puerta y me senté en mi sillón de cuero, mi cabeza hacia atrás y mis ojos cerrados.

Otro año había pasado y no me había cogido a Alice, _otra vez_. Seguro, había sido un muy buen cumpleaños considerando que actualmente no tenía novia y aún así había logrado tener sexo increíble con una de las mujeres más sexys que conocía. Tenía mis problemas con Rosalie pero no podía negar que era absolutamente preciosa. Me preguntaba por qué finalmente había decidido tener sexo conmigo otra vez. Yo no se lo había pedido nunca más después de _ese_ día. Un tímido golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis reflexiones.

-Pase –dije sin molestarme en preguntar quién era o en abrir mis ojos.

Supe que era una mujer porque sus tacones golpeaban el suelo de madera al caminar hacia el sillón y se sentí junto a mí, el movimiento ligero y gentil. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Alice con sus piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra, visibles a través de la abertura de su vestido. Levanté una ceja, gratamente sorprendido por su presencia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sonriendo. -¿No puedo hacerle una pequeña visita nocturna a mi hermano mayor? –susurró coquetamente.

-Por supuesto que puedes –respondí cerrando mis ojos nuevamente. –Eres siempre bienvenida en mi habitación.

Ella soltó una risita. –Bueno saberlo.

Sentí su mano en mi muslo moviéndose relajadamente y ganando distancia hacia mi entrepierna. Sus caricias pusieron mis palpitaciones en frenesí, mi abdomen inferior empezó a calentarse incontrolablemente. Continuó frotando mi pierna durante unos minutos, nuestras respiraciones los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban dentro del cuarto. Después de una larga pausa, ella tosió incómoda.

-Entonces… -dijo nerviosamente. –Dieciocho ¿no? Ahora no puedes cogerte menores sin el riesgo de consecuencias penales… ¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió bromeando.

-Consternado –respondí dramáticamente. –Aunque creo que la edad de consentimiento en Washington es dieciséis… -añadí. –Tú tienes diecisiete ¿verdad? –pregunté riéndome y tratando de sonar distraído mientras la tomaba de su cintura y la halaba más cerca de mí.

Ella sólo soltó una risita en respuesta, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Acaricié su mejilla izquierda con mi mano derecha y puse mi dedo índice debajo de su mentón, forzándola a que me mirara. Sus grandes ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos y pude ver la ansiedad en ellos, anticipación filtrándose a través de su mediocre charada de femme fatal.

Moví mi rostro más cerca y junté sus labios con los míos. Mi lengua entró en su boca impacientemente, una brisa mentolada envolviéndola inmediatamente. Alice se había cepillado los dientes antes de venir a mi habitación y ahora su frío aliento entraba dentro de mi caliente boca causándome escalofríos. Traté de recostarla sobre su espalda pero se resistió poniendo las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho y empujando insistentemente, nuestros labios nunca se separaban.

Ella siguió rechazando mis avances y yo me sentía frustrado, mis manos se movían por debajo de su vestido y reptando por sus muslos. Mi hermanita rompió nuestro beso repentinamente y sonrió ampliamente antes de arrodillarse en el suelo entre mis piernas, sus ojos nunca se separaban de mi hinchada entrepierna. Estiró sus temblorosos dedos y alcanzó mi cinturón, sus movimientos inseguros.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Sí –dijo honestamente. –Nunca he hecho esto –añadió sonrojándose.

-¿Nunca antes habías hecho una felación? –pregunté escépticamente. Estaba seguro de haberla visto mamándosela a Carlisle la noche que perdió su virginidad, esa ocasión al menos.

-No me refería a eso –dijo sonriendo y deslizando los tirantes de su vestido por sus brazos.

Mi hermanita acarició sus senos con ambas manos antes de empujar la parte superior de su vestido completamente hacia abajo. Apretó sus pechos fuertemente y pellizcó sus rosados picos hasta que estuvieron completamente erectos. Mi erección estaba creciendo dolorosamente en mis pantalones mientras observaba a Alice jugar consigo misma. Me estiré para acariciar sus senos yo mismo y gimió cuando rocé sus aureolas, la textura rugosa estimulando las yemas de mis dedos y las palmas de mis manos.

Ella empezó a desajustar mi cinturón y desabotonar mis pantalones tocando mi entrepierna repetidamente. Alice haló mis pantalones y mi ropa interior hacia abajo hasta el piso y yo levanté mis caderas para ayudarla. Luego tomó mi polla en su mano derecha y la acarició firmemente. Mi verga no estaba completamente erecta pero tampoco enteramente flácida.

Después de mover su mano de arriba a abajo alrededor de mi miembro, mi hermanita puso su lengua enfrente de mi glande y lo lamió una vez, un impulso eléctrico recorrió mis venas y se concentró en mi virilidad. Arrastró su lengua de arriba abajo por mi polla durante varios minutos mientras sus saliva de deslizaba hasta mis testículos y mi trasero.

-Oh ¡Joder Alice! –gruñí, la visión de mi hermana menor chupando mi verga excitándome al extremo.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y acarició sus senos de nuevo antes de poner mi polla entre su escote, empujando sus tetas una contra la otra. Alice empezó a embestirme moviendo sus pechos de arriba a abajo alrededor de mi palpitante verga. Miré varias veces cómo mi glande aparecía y desaparecía entre el busto de mi hermanita.

-Mmmm… ¡Te estás cogiendo mis tetas! –gimió mirándome a los ojos.

LA saliva que mi hermana había usado a propósito como lubricante se estaba secando contra mi miembro y sus senos, la fricción entre ellos haciéndose dolora y las embestidas más fuertes. Estiré mis manos y la tomé por la cintura, halando su cuerpo hacia el mío y posicionando sus pechos justo en frente de mi boca. Lamí la línea entre sus senos con toda la saliva que pude usar y degusté el salado sabor de mis propios jugos pre-seminales sobre su piel.

-Oh, Edward… -murmuró enredando sus manos en mi sudoroso cabello.

Chupé sus pezones bruscamente y otro gemido escapó de sus labios cuando mordí uno delicadamente. Se inclinó hacia debajo de nuevo y continuó frotando sus tetas contra mi dolorosamente erecta polla. Pronto mi saliva también empezó a secarse y estaba seguro de que Alice también lo podía sentir ya que la fricción se hacía insoportable. Ella bajó su cabeza, su mentón presionado contra su pecho y mojó sus labios seductivamente antes de tocar mi glande con su húmeda lengua, insertando la punta en mi delicado agujero. Una onda de placer recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Quiero cogerte, Alice –gimoteé. -¡Déjame follarte!

-Voy a dejar que folles mi caliente… y mojada… boquita… ahora… -dijo provocativamente entre lametones.

Alice sacó mi polla de entre sus pechos y la metió en su boca, la humedad maravillosamente satisfactoria. Empezó a moverse su cabeza de arriba abajo, su mano derecha sosteniendo la base de mi miembro firmemente mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba mis testículos, ocasionalmente halándolos.

Mi hermanita levantó su mirada y alzó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y lo lamió cuidadosamente, su lengua enrollándose alrededor del mismo en los mismos movimientos circulares que hacía cuando mi polla se encontraba en su boca. Bajó su dedo y continuó chupando mi verga, estimulando la base de mi glande. De repente sentí una presión debajo de mis bolas, el resbaladizo dedo de mi hermana estaba entrando en mi culo.

-Oh ¡Joder! Oh ¡Mierda! –grité mientras su dedo salía y entraba de mi culo.

-Mmmmgggh… -gimió con mi falo dentro de su boca.

Con mi culo lleno y mi hermanita con la boca repleta de mi polla, no me pude aguantar más. Los ojos de Alice cerrados en éxtasis fueron demasiado para mí, mis testículos se acercaron a mi cuerpo y mis músculos se tensaron en anticipación. Mi pulso resonaba en mis oídos en total diacronía con mi agitada respiración, transpiración deslizándose por mi pecho y sobre mis piernas haciendo que el sillón de cuero por debajo de ellas se pusiera resbaladizo.

-Me voy a correr… grité guturalmente moviendo mis caderas hacia adelante. -¡Arrgggh!

-Córrete… encima… mío… ¡Edward! –gimió sacándose mi polla de la boca y apretándola en movimientos fuertes y acelerados.

Mi semilla caliente salió disparada y aterrizó en los labios de Alice, en sus pechos, pezones y cuello. Ella lamió sus labios y ronroneó suavemente mientras frotaba el resto de mi semen sobre sus sudorosos senos. La levanté tomándola de la cintura y la senté sobre mi desnudo regazo. La besé ferozmente, saboreando mis jugos dentro de su boca. Moví mi mano derecha sobre su muslo hasta que llegué a su mojado coño sin sorprenderme por la ausencia de calzones. Ella quitó mi mano con urgencia, poniéndola sobre mi rodilla.

-Quiero que tú también te corras –me quejé.

-No no –dijo tercamente, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro enfrente de mis ojos. –Es tu cumpleaños… Esto es _sólo para ti_ –añadió dándome delicados golpecitos con en su dedo en la punta de mi nariz.

-Hoy me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… -le susurré al oído mientras rozaba la yema de mis dedos en su mejilla y a lo largo de su barbilla.

Ella rió. –Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo mañana cuando salgas a pasear en tu Vanquish.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y sonreí mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Supe que esto era lo máximo que iba a obtener por ahora y decidí volverle a poner el vestido, los triángulos negros cubrían sus redondos senos nuevamente y los tirantes colgaban delicadamente de sus hombros. Mi verdadero paso a la adultez, mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños, estaba a sólo tres años de distancia. Podía esperar hasta entonces con la esperanza de obtener el máximo regalo en esa fecha más significativa.

-Buenas noches, hermano –dijo silenciosamente después de que terminé de vestirla.

-Se levantó de la silla y acomodó su vestido a una apariencia menos comprometedora, aplanando las arrugas sobre la tela que cubría su abdomen y espalda. Alice caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, sus tacones golpeaban el suelo de madera.

-Eh ¿Alice? –pregunté levantándome y caminando hacia ella.

Se giró por completo y se sobresaltó por mi repentina proximidad. Puse mis manos en su cintura y me incliné para besarla suavemente, primero un besito en los labios y luego inserté mi lengua por un breve momento en el que pude saborear mi semen aún en su boca.

-Te quiero –susurré en su oreja mientras acariciaba su mejilla apaciblemente.

-Yo también te quiero –me respondió suavemente mientras ponía sus manos en mi cuello y me abrazaba fuerte antes de caminar hacia la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella.


End file.
